


A Thousand Lives

by StoneCatcher



Series: PepSquee Shenanigans [2]
Category: Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Genre: Fluff, M/M, introspective, life and death talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCatcher/pseuds/StoneCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“More or less. You can destroy his physical form, I am sure, though you cannot destroy what he is. Darkness, evil... They will always exist in this world, and the next. They will always grow and manifest, just as light will. You cannot have one without the other. I have told you this, yes?” Pepito asked, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Lives

 It was hot, impressively so, and two figures sat outside in a kiddy pool, splitting a Popsicle. Pepito was, as per usual, dressed in his typical long sleeved, black garb, understandably un-phased by the heat. Todd, however, had actually felt sticky enough to shed his shirt, and, after nearly having to be forced to put on sunscreen, had laid down gratefully in the shallow pool.

“How long have you had this?” Todd asked. It looked like the one he'd sat in with the other when they were little.

“Since the beginning of the universe, probably.” Pepito shrugged, kicking some water at his friend's face. “Have you heard about our old teacher yet?” He inquired casually.

“Ah, no? What happened?” Todd frowned, sitting up.

“Our sixth grade homeroom teacher is dead.” The half-demon hummed, slurping listlessly at his popsicle. “I saw him earlier today.”

“You saw-- _Oh_.” Todd frowned more. He'd kind of liked that teacher, all in all. Apparently, he'd went to hell. Just another normal conversation with the devil's son.

After some pondering, he began to grow curious. “Will... you die, Pepito?” He asked, turning his large, inquisitive eyes on the other.

“Perhaps. It is not impossible, you know.” He shrugged. Death wasn't something he was particularly afraid of, so he saw no reason to worry.

“I mean... Satan – your father – is more or less... immortal, right?” Todd hummed, face contorted in question as he tried to rationalize his thoughts.

“More or less. You can destroy his physical form, I am sure, though you cannot destroy what he _is_. Darkness, evil... They will always exist in this world, and the next. They will always grow and manifest, just as light will. You cannot have one without the other. I have told you this, yes?” Pepito asked, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly.

Todd nodded earnestly. He'd had a lot of morbid discussions with the Antichrist, in actuality. It could be strangely refreshing, to talk about topics that were usually frowned upon with such... stark, raw honesty. “Mhm, you've said so. But, your mother is human, so you're half human. And by that stretch...”

“ _Si_. By that stretch, it would be imaginable that I can be vanquished, should someone seek to do so. I am sure the time will come, when I am hunted like an animal, be it for sport or for glory.” He shrugged, mismatched eyes closed in a rather regal, contemplative manner. Like he didn't care, either way.

Todd cringed.  
“P-please don't say that... I don't... I don't want you to be hunted.” Todd stammered, shrinking in on himself a bit. Pepito was probably right, though. He was young now, and mostly overlooked, but... When he was older. When his already terrifying abilities fully manifested themselves, and when Todd was no longer around to stop him.  
He couldn't help the strangled scream that got caught in his throat, clamping his hand down over Pepito's so suddenly that the other actually jumped. His eyes flew open and he gave his friend a concerned look.

“I don't want to leave you!” Todd gasped, tears welling in his eyes, panic rising in his chest.

Pepito chuckled and slid down into the pool beside his friend, putting an arm around him. “That is your choice, amigo. I may as well live a thousand lives in this form, perhaps more. However, I would be most honoured and _touched_ if you would simply let me spend them with you.”

Todd shivered and tucked himself close to the other. “My choice...?” He breathed.

“You will one day know. Not soon, not for many, many years. But you will know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking about what would happen when Todd dies with my friend, and we were wibbling over feels. So, this happened.


End file.
